


New Starts

by bellamouse16



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: Anna Carter has changed her looks and name in the hopes of starting new.  Going from assassin to assistant is a job, but she's willing to do what she has to in order to distance herself from a past she isn't fond of remembering.  But working for Tony Stark is as hectic as it might sound and it might be difficult to keep her identity in wraps with other former assassins around and a snooping Tony Stark.
*This story will go along with some of my other Marvel fanfictions.  You don't have to read them to undertsand the storyline, but you can if you would like to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story! For anyone who hasn't read my series called Viper - The Second Long Lost Friend , Kathy or Katherine as she is also called, is Bucky and Steve's childhood friend. She was captured by Hydra like Bucky was, and was experimented on and turned into an assassin of sorts for Hydra. When she is first mentioned in this story, she has recently arrived at the Avengers' Tower and is rehabilitating from Hydra's brain washing.

Anna walked through the doorway of the Avengers’ Tower and was immediately met by a woman sitting at a desk smiling. 

“Hello, who are you here for?”

“Hi, I’m here for an interview as Mr. Stark’s assistant.”

The woman’s smile got a bit tense looking, like she felt bad for the young girl standing in front of her.

“Go right up to the 64th floor.  Good luck.”

Anna nodded and smiled as she made her way to the elevator.

“What floor are you going to miss?”

Ana glanced up at the ceiling, slightly startled by the AI.  She had heard of Stark’s AI, but she had never interacted with one before. 

“The 64th floor.”

“Very well.”

The elevator started to go up as Anna looked at her reflection in the mirrors that spanned the sides of the elevator’s walls.  Seeing herself never ceased to shock her.  It would take a bit more time to adjust to her hair being it’s natural dark brown coloring and for her to get used to the weight she had recently taken on, predominantly at her hips and ass.  It didn’t help that her tight fitted pencil skirt accentuated her new curves.  Anna’s new looks weren’t because she wanted to change how she looked.  No, it was because she had to.  She had been an assassin since she was seventeen years old.  Before that, she had been training with some of the best physical trainers, retired assassins, and former soldiers.  Anna changed her name from Ava Cavet to Anna Carter, keeping the same initials.  Ave Cavet was known for her tiny figure and bleached short blonde hair.  Anna Carter though, was curvy, with longer dark brown hair and wore heels to hide her true height as much as she could.  All Anna wanted was a new start.  Sure, working for an Avenger might not be the smartest move, but she didn’t have much work experience aside from being an assassin and Stark had been the only one thus far to not question her screwy application.  The elevator stopped and she turned away from the mirror to walk into a hallway that led her to a room that reminded her of a conference room. 

“Mr. Stark is on his way miss.”

“Alright.  Thank you.”

She sat down on the large desk in the room but made sure she was facing the doorway.  After a few minutes, Tony Stark waltzed into the room with a tablet in hand. 

“Well, you must be Anna Carter.”

He held out his hand and she quickly took it, noticing as Stark looked her up and down.

“So, I looked into you,” he said sitting on the table next to her.  “And you know what I found?  Nothing.  I mean, sure I found the basics.  Graduated top of your class, studied abroad.  But none of your last jobs check out.  I mean, I don’t particularly care.  Part of me figures the part I did find might be fake.  But people are entitled to their secrets.  Plus, I’ll figure yours out eventually.”

Stark stopped talking and watched the younger woman next to him to see if she reacted, but nothing.  She merely raised an eyebrow at his accusations.

“So what is it?  Too qualified or under qualified?”

Anna figured she might as well answer at least one of his questions that he was going to have.

“Over.”

“Huh.  Well, right now I don’t particularly care.  I need someone to sit in on a meeting for me cause I have no interest in doing so.”

“Alright,” Anna said while standing up from the desk. 

She felt Stark’s eyes glance at her behind before he stood and walked back towards the elevator.  They both got into the elevator and he told the AI which floor to bring them to.

“Friday, 84th floor.  Set up an account for Ms. Carter.  Clearance to all floors.”

He then looked at Anna.

“Is Anna okay?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark.”

“It’s Tony.  Mr. Stark was my father.”

“Sure, Stark,” she said with a smirk. 

The two of them walked out of the elevator and down the hall to another conference room.  Fury was standing at the head of a table where Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Clint Barton, and Sam Wilson.  Anna assumed the rest of the Avengers just weren’t around for the meeting.

“Finally, you’re here,” Fury said as they walked in.

“No I’m not.  This is Anna.  Anna meet the Avengers.  She’s my assistant.”

“What, Friday’s not enough?” Natasha quipped while looking at Anna.

“I need a Friday who can visibly sit in meetings for me.  For some reason, people don’t like talking to an AI.  Anyways, I’m out.  Anna’s me for all intense purposes for the next hour.”

“Stark!” Fury practically growled.

“See you later.”

The group of them sighed as Tony waltzed out of the room.  Anna sat there just watching as they tried to start the meeting while also watching Anna. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Anna,” Steve said before they started.

“Thank you Captain.  You too.”

“Call me Steve or Cap.”

“You got it Cap,” she said with a smile. 

Fury looked at the woman in front of him and sighed.  She looked towards him and caught his eye, looking almost nervous for a second before returning to her more stoic expression.  Fury was a smart man.  He liked to know about everyone in a room, and boy did he know about “Anna.”  He knew enough to know that for sure wasn’t her name.  But he wasn’t about to tell any of them that.

“I’m gonna kill Stark.  Alright, let’s just start.”

Anna sat there typing down notes on the tablet Stark had handed her when he was leaving.  As she was typing away, a message from Tony popped up. 

“Hmmm, think of the devil and the devil shall appear,” she thought humorously to herself. 

            _How’s it going? Boring right_

            _A bit.  I don’t think you’re missing much_

She hit send before going back to note taking.  Fury was talking about a media debriefing when another message popped up.

            _Good thing I’m paying you to sit there for me_

_I don’t know, but you don’t seem to be busy if your messaging me_

She wasn’t sure why, but the banter between the two of them just came easily.  It didn’t matter that they had just met today.  Maybe it was because Anna found this environment more comfortable than her past occupations.  Or maybe it was that Tony was just different than other men she met.  Sure he had checked her out and was a known flirt, but there was something casual to how he acted. 

            _Oh I’m busy.  Busy not being bored to death_

Anna smirked to herself before going back to note taking.

“Alright, that’s it.  Thank you Anna for sitting in today.  It saves me from listening to Stark complain.”

Fury walked out of the room, shaking his head slightly.  The Avengers that were sitting there didn’t rush to leave.  Natasha was watching Anna curiously, as if she knew the younger woman but just couldn’t place her.  She looked like she was in her mid-twenties.  Her brown hair had a slight wave to it.  She was dressed in a light pink blouse and tight black pencil skirt with a split up the side.  Her heels made her taller but Natasha was pretty sure she was close to five feet tall.  Something about her looked oddly familiar. 

“I’m Natasha,” she said, holding her hand out for Anna to shake.

Anna took it to shake, her grip was firm.  It wasn’t done purposely but Anna’s long glittery nails scraped slightly against the back of Natasha’s hand as she pulled her hand away.  Natasha looked over at Bucky who was looking at her like he was confused.

“Как вы думаете?” (What do you think?) Natasha asked Bucky.

“Я не знаю, Наташа. Зачем?” (I don’t know, Natasha.  Why?)

“Я думаю, что еe волосы. Окрашенный?”  (I think it’s her hair.  Dyed?)

Anna couldn’t help herself but cut in.

“На самом деле, это естественно.”  (Actually, it’s natural.)

Natasha looked at Anna with slight surprise.

“Huh, you know Russian?”

“Yeah.  I spent some time studying abroad,” Anna lied while starring the assassin down. 

“Hey Bucky, c’mon.  Let’s not scare Tony’s new assistant away.  Let’s see what Kathy’s up to.”

Bucky reluctantly followed after Steve as the two of them filed out.  Anna’s ears perked up slightly at the name Kathy.  If her assumption was right, Cap was talking the same Katherine who was also known as Viper.  She’d had run ins with the former Hydra assassin a year or two ago when an employer wanted her to steal data from Hydra.  Anna wasn’t found of the memory of the encounter.  It had led to a long jagged scar that extended from Anna’s breast bone down to her hip on her left side.  Anna was brought out of the memory as Sam and Clint left the room, leaving Anna alone with Natasha. 

“Do I know you?”

Natasha couldn’t pin point it, but she knew for a fact that she knew the woman now standing in front of her.  It was more than her responding in Russian though.  Anna merely shook her head and turned on her heel to walk towards the door. 

“Nope.  I think I would remember if we met.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna's secrets are discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katherine is in my other fanfiction Viper- The Second Best Friend. In case you haven't read it, here's a little summary of what you need to know about her to understand the chapter:  
> Katherine was best friends with Steve and Bucky in the 1940's and during the war, she was a nurse. She was captured by Hydra and turned into an assassin for them. Unlike Bucky, she didn't have her memory wiped. She was experimented on and has stronger reactions, can bite someone and inject them with venom like a snake, is sometimes cold blooded, stronger, and can't age.

Anna found that she was spending most of her days going about the Tower with her tablet and jolting down Tony’s schedule and what had to be done.  Tony decided that she should probably just live at the Tower.  Anna wasn’t about to turn that down.  She would be safer surrounded by super-soldiers and assassins and such.  She figured her secrets might be more at risk, but she just wanted to have a new start.  She figured getting to know them all first and them meeting her as Anna, as opposed to Ava, would allow her that chance.  She stopped by Tony’s lab, looking for him.  She had to tell him about a meeting Pepper said he had to go to.  She had met her yesterday after she had come back to the Tower after a week of meetings in Tokyo.  From first impressions, Pepper was lovely.  The best though, was when she immediately saw her and warned her of Tony and begged her not to quite too soon.  Anna had been finding it extremely comfortable to talk and interact with Tony in truth.  He might be difficult to deal with sometimes, but he was kind, funny, and clearly cared about what he did.  She walked into the lab, alerting Tony to her presence with her heels.  He glanced up from whatever he was trying to fix.

“And what do I have I done to earn the pleasure of your beautiful presence?”

“Pepper said you need to attend a meeting later today with some of the scientists.  Something about one of them figuring something out.  I don’t know, sounded really technical.”

Anna actually happened to know vaguely what they were talking about, but with the academic background she had Tony believing she had, she shouldn’t be able to know most of what was said to her about the discovery.  Besides, her more technical background was really more involved with cars.  She happened to always have a big soft spot for cars.  The faster and prettier the better.  Tony looked at her in total annoyance.

“Hey, don’t shoot the messenger,” she said while raising her hands up in innocence.

“Why do people make everything so difficult,” he huffed out. 

Anna shrugged and started to walk out before Tony called her back.

“Can you get two sandwiches from the kitchen?”

“Sure.”

Anna made her way down to the kitchen, picking up two chicken club sandwiches before going back to drop them off.  Once she entered, Tony spoke without even turning to make sure it was her entering his lab.

“Sit.”

Anna wasn’t particularly phased by Tony not even asking since he had a habit of just commanding her to do things.  He walked over, sitting on the table and handing her a sandwich.

“Eat.”

She looked at Tony in confusion.  He raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed how little you eat.”

It was already 3 pm and thinking back, Anna wasn’t entirely sure when she actually ate last.

“Friday, has Anna eaten yet today?”

“No, sir.  Miss Carter has yet to eat since dinner last night.”

Tony gave her a look and Anna reluctantly started to eat.  She was used to not eating every day and it was a habit she’d yet to shake off.  Besides, she had been trained at a young age to ignore anything might get in the way of completing a mission.  They ate quietly, just enjoying each other’s company.  When she had finished, Tony crumpled up the wrapper and tossed it into the trash can nearby. 

“I should go,” Anna said while getting up and smoothing her skirt of any wrinkles. 

Tony stood too, shifting to stand in front of her.  He looked down at her while her eyes flickered away for a second.  She looked up at Tony, watching as his eyes flickered down to her lips.  She heard the door open behind them, quickly breaking whatever moment was happening. 

“I need to go do some paperwork Pepper sent you.”

Anna spun on her heel and made her way towards the door.

“Hello, Steve.”

“Hi, Anna.”

Steve watched Anna leave before looking back towards Tony who was standing there trying to compose himself.

“You good, Tony?” Steve asked with a tinge of humor in his voice.

“Huh, oh yeah Capsicle.  Fine.”

He glanced back towards where Anna had just been sitting.

“What did you need?” Tony asked, although his mind had might as well walked out the door too.

 

\-------------

 

Anna sat at her desk filling out paperwork when Natasha wandered into the room.

“Hello Natasha,” Anna said without looking up to see who was walking in.

For the past week, Natasha had been backing different systems and networks.  She was had contacted anyone who she thought might know something about who Anna actually was.  She refused to take at face value what she had been told about the younger woman.  She knew there was something wrong.  And so after a week, Natasha had managed to find that her name had been changed, which just snow balled Natasha’s entire discovery.  The name Ava Cavet immediately brought memories to Natasha of an assassin she ran into once.  The girl had to be still a teenager, but she had been as lethal as Natasha.  Natasha had been on a mission to kill some politician but there had already been an assassin paid to protect him.  Natasha remembered their fight vividly.

_Natasha quickly dodged the bullet that lodged itself in the wall centimeters away from where she now stood.  A girl came at Natasha and immediately threw a punch that she quickly blocked before throwing a punch at the girl opposite her.  She was tiny and her short platinum hair covered her face.  But Natasha was still able to see how young the girl in front of her was.  She was probably only 16 years old, Natasha thought to herself.  Their fight was pretty matched until an explosion disrupted their fight.  The younger girl in front of Natasha backed away before pulling out her gun from her holster at her thigh and shooting Natasha with an accuracy that would be able to rival any paid mercenary.  What the hell, Natasha thought to herself with shock as she retreated.  When she was getting the bullet removed, she noticed small mark carved into the bullet.  After a week or so, Natasha was able to find out that it was the mark carved into every bullet a young brutal assassin shot at her targets.  Ava Carter.  At the moment, Natasha wanted nothing more than to shoot this bullet the girl that shot her._

The anger Natasha once had towards Ava Carter had diminished over time, especially when she had the young assassin had disappeared.  No one was sure why, but there was a rumor that she had been killed.  Now Natasha knew that rumor was nothing but that, a rumor, since she was now watching Ava Carter as she continued to do paper work, pretending to be Anna Carter.  Natasha sat in a chair in front of her desk. 

“Hello, _Ava_.”

Anna’s pen halted for a second before continuing to write as if Natasha had said nothing out of the normal. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m filling out paperwork, _Natalia_.”

Natasha roller her eyes and scoffed.

“I think you might be a little over qualified for that, don’t you?”

Anna steeled herself and looked up, looking Natasha right in the eyes. 

“I think I’ll be fine,” Anna said with a tone that meant she clearly didn’t want to talk about this.

Natasha on the other hand was clearly not backing down.

“Why?  Does Tony even know who he hired?”

It was now Anna’s turn to roll her eyes.

“Of course not.  I really don’t think it’s your business.”

“It is.  You being her could endanger everyone if they don’t even know who’s living with them.”

“They’re better off not knowing anything,” Anna practically snarled in response, but Natasha merely shook her head.

“You’re wrong, but then again, I don’t know what you’re running from.  Because that is clearly what you are doing.”

Natasha stood and made like she was leaving before turning back towards Anna.

“I’ll give you a week to tell Tony, but you should know Barnes probably already knows.  He’s been asking around about you and I can tell he remembers something.  His mind might’ve been wiped a lot, but there are still things he can remember.”

With that, Natasha walked out, leaving Anna to her thoughts.  She figured this would happen eventually, but not so soon.  She pressed her hand against her temple.  She shuffled through the paperwork in front of her but couldn’t fully focus.  She scoffed to herself softly.  For someone who could so easily block out anything and everything to fulfill a mission, she wasn’t capable of putting aside the idea of Tony finding out about her to finish mere paperwork.  She sure as hell wasn’t about to let the man she was beginning to become so fond of finding out her secret from someone else.   It just wouldn’t be right she decided.  She would tell him tomorrow.

 

\----------------

 

Anna retreated to her room and locked herself in there throughout dinner.  She tried to distract herself and eventually fall asleep, but she felt too restless.  Around 3 o’clock in the morning, Anna pulled on a pair of leggings and a sports bra before heading down to the gym.  She figured if anyone did see her, she would be able to just lie about how she got the scars that littered her torso.  She had actually been purposefully keeping her hair down in the hopes of hiding the scar near her jawline close to her ear, and a tattoo that marked the back of her neck.  It was a symbol that was on the bullets she used to shoot.  It was a cross that was elaborately decorated if one looked closely.  When she was young and cocky, she had decided making sure people knew who had shot them would be cool and intimidating.  Anna hoped the gym would be empty once she made it down there.  She walked around, checking to see if anyone was there before she started to lift weights.  After an hour, she froze when she heard someone open the door.  Bucky walked into the gym and immediately spotted Anna.  From the look on his face, Anna knew he knew who she was.

“Ava,” he snarled out before stalking towards her while remembering the first time they met.

_Hydra had set out the Winter Soldier to acquire something they needed from a target.  What they didn’t expect was for him to cross paths with the young assassin, Ava Carter.  For someone who didn’t have some super serum injected in her, it was shocking that she was able to hold her own so well against the Winter Soldier.  She ran towards the man who had shot her, wrapping her legs around his neck but he easily broke free from her grip, throwing her down onto the ground.  With his metal arm, the Winter Solider lifted her up from her neck.  His hand squeezed on her throat, breaking part of her throat near her jaw, close to her ear.  Ava struggled to breathe while pulling a knife from her holster and lunging it into the base of his neck.  She dragged the knife down to his metal arm, severing part of the nerves connected to the metal appendage.  In shock from the pain searing through his shoulder, the Winter Soldier released her from his grip and Ava was gone in the matter of seconds, almost as if she hadn’t been there to start with._

Looking at her now though, Bucky was almost tricked into thinking she wasn’t Ava.  But he knew the truth and he didn’t trust the girl in front of him for a second.

“Why are you here?” he demanded.

When she didn’t respond, Bucky grabbed her by the throat.  Anna kicked his stomach and used his grip to pull him down, slamming him into the ground.  Bucky kicked her feet out from under her, but Anna quickly regained her balance.  Bucky had gotten back up and was now throwing a punch towards her, which she deflected.  Their fight had awoken some of the Avengers in the Tower, all of which had come down to the gym to see what was amiss.  The first two to come down were Steve and Katherine.  Katherine happened to also know about Anna’s past.  Katherine had been captured by Hydra around the same time that Bucky had been.  She had only seen her once during her week at the Tower but had immediately remembered their interaction when Katherine had been an assassin for Hydra.  She had a jagged scar on her torso thanks to the young assassin now fighting her boyfriend.  Her and Steve immediately went to pull the two away from one another.  Once they accomplished that, the others had all found their way down to the gym as well. 

“Why don’t you tell them all the truth?” Bucky growled out.

“Buck, what are you talking about?” Steve asked as he looked down in confusion at the girl he was restraining. 

“Steve, she’s been lying the whole time she’s been here.  She’s an assassin, Ava Carter.”

For a second everyone went completely quiet before Tony broke the silence sounding completely hurt by what he heard.

“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Another one should be up by the end of next week. I love reading comments if you have any.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Anna's secret is out, how will Tony react?

Anna looked at Tony, torn and started to talk hesitantly.

“Tony…”

“Is this true?”

The others watched as Tony walked towards Anna, clearly upset.

“I was going to tell you Tony.”

“When?  Cause it sure as hell didn’t seem like you were.”

“I was, Tony.  I just wanted…”

“What?” Tony asked, cutting her off. “What exactly were you waiting for?  From where I am, it looks like you were waiting for the perfect moment…”

“I just wanted to be known as more than Ava.  More than someone who’s only eve been a killer.”

Anna was practically shouting at Tony now, but it didn’t deter him from assaulting her with more questions.

“So why’d you do this Anna?  Or should I call you Ava.”

 

“Please, Tony…”

“Just answer me.”

Ana sighed.  She figured at this point, it would just be best to say the truth.

“It’s not that I wanted to stop,” Anna said softly, trying to ignore the heard and judgmental looks.  “I had to get away from a former employer.  They would’ve killed me.”

Tony just starred at her before responding a moment later.

“So why here?  Why get a job as an assistant?”

Anna shrugged.

“An old contact heard about the job and set up he interview for me.  I had to create a new life, a new me, to get away.  She did some hacking to change my name, create a backstory, and tried to wipe out as much of my life as she could.”

No one said anything while Tony and Anna stood starring at one another.

“I understand if you want me to leave…”

“No,” Tony cut her off.  “I just need… Don’t go.”

Tony turned around and left, causing everyone else to scatter.  Anna looked around the now empty room.  She could feel her eyes burning, threatening to let tears fall.  She managed to do exactly what she had decided not to do.  She hurt Tony.

 

\------------

 

Tony didn’t trust Anna right now, but that didn’t mean he wanted her to leave.  He was hurt by her lie, that was for sure.  He immediately went to his lab.  He was surprised to see Katherine and a very tired looking Bucky walk into his lab after an hour or so. 

“What do you two want?” Toy asked, too tired and upset to say something witty.

Bucky slumped down in a chair.

“I’m just with her.  It’s hard to sleep next to someone whose restless.”

Katherine gave him a guilty look as Bucky rolled his eyes.

“I couldn’t sleep.  I kept thinking about Anna.”

Tony sighed.

“Katherine, you don’t have to…”

“It’s just that, I get it.  Wanting to have a new start.  And I think she should get it.”

“Even after everything she’s done?” Tony questioned, his tone harsh.

“Yes.  I know what she’s done.  I remember running into her on missions.  She might be fine with what she does, but part of it is that it’s the only thing she knows.  I looked into her.  Do you know how young she was when she first started training?”

Tony merely shook his head. 

“7 years old.  She wasn’t actually killing tell a lot later one, but still.  I can only imagine what that does to someone and you know what I’ve been through.”

Bucky’s expression softened.

“Kathy, she said she was fine…”

“What else could she do Buck?  She was tricked into this life at such a young age.  A 7-year-old can’t decide something like that on her own.”

Bucky and Tony both sighed.  They both knew Katherine was right, but Tony still couldn’t get over her lying.

“But she lied.”

“Would you have told anyone?” Katherine raised her eyebrows and crossed her arm across her chest.  “Think about it from her side, Tony.  Nothing is ever just one-sided.  You should know how true that is.”

Katherine watched as Tony looked down, fiddling with whatever he was holding.  She sighed.

“Go to sleep Tony.  Give it some thought once you’re well rested.”

Katherine and Bucky left Tony alone with his thoughts.

 

\-----------------

 

Anna was hesitant over going down to breakfast.  Reluctantly, she decided to go down.  Everyone froze a bit before continuing on with their mornings once she walked in.  She walked over to were Tony was eating pancakes.

“Tony…” she started bit he quickly cut her off.

“Anna, I want to know the truth from here on out.  Alright?”

Anna was a little stunned.

“Alright.”

“Good.”

Tony turned back to his breakfast, dismissing her.  Anna quietly left the room, not expecting the hand that was placed on her should when she got to the doorway.  Katherine, Bucky’s girlfriend, stood there next to her.

“It’s alright.  You just need to give them time to trust you again.

She gave Anna a reassuring smile before going to sit next to Bucky.  Anna sighed to herself, hoping Katherine was right.

 

\--------------

 

Anna spent as little time as possible around Tony and the others Avengers for about a week.  She knew she had to give them time, but she didn't want to be in any awkward situations.  She knew she was unwelcome for the most part, so why be around when she didn't have to be.  She didn't spend her free time and lunch with Tony.  When she did see him, the bickering and flirting was nonexistent and it was purely a professional relationship.  She was sitting in her office filling papers when Friday called her. 

"Ms. Carter, you are needed in the lab."

"Um, okay."

Anna hesitantly left her office to make her way down to Tony's lab.  She entered the lab quietly, watching Tony for a second.  She averted her eyes once Tony looked up at her. 

"Can you come here?"

He gestured towards whatever he was fixing.  Anna's heels clicked softly as she made her way over, only to see that he was working on another suit.  She raised an eyebrow at Tony. 

"Mark 52.  There's new enhancements.  Blasters needed a bit of fixing."

Tony stopped talking and looked up from the suit to Anna before looking back down.

"Could you hold this up for a second."

Anna carefully held up the metal as Tony worked on wiring underneath it.  He finished after a minutes and Anna let the metal go back into place.  She took a step back and Tony turned completely to he was facing her. 

"It's been a bit quiet down here the past week," he said before stopping to look pointedly at her. 

"Oh," Anna started weakly but Tony cut her off. 

"I prefer you down her.  Or just around like before.  Alright?"

Like always, Tony wasn't really asking, but Anna answered anyways. 

"Alright."

"Good." 

Tony gave her a small smile. 

"So can you run down and get two sandwiches?"

"Of course Tony," Anna said with a smile. 

 

\---------------------

 

It wasn't as if everything went back to before, but it was getting there.  Rather than bickering as much as they used to, it was more along the lines of flirting.  They started using their short lunch breaks to talk about her past.

"So what's the whole story?" Tony asked as he took a bite of his lunch. 

"Well, my mother brought me to this place one day when I was seven.  It was for training; fighting, knife throwing, everything a child shouldn't be learning yet.  She asked me if I wanted to make her proud.  I said yes.  And that was it."

"You never decided to stop?"

Anna shrugged. 

"It was never really an option.  Once I was old enough to really decide, she was killed by an assassin and I was already in too deep.  It was all I ever knew and I was perfectly fine with that if I'm being honest.  I would still be at it too if it weren't for my last employer."

"And who's that?"

Anna grimaced knowing the answer would be troublesome.

"Hydra."

Tony's eyebrows shot up. 

"How the hell did you get involved with Hydra?"

"They contacted and I didn't know much about them at first.  I was pretty sheltered aside from what was required for my training.  Anyways, I quickly snooped around and found some stuff that didn't sit to well with me.  I didn't do what they asked and for that, they want me dead.  Plus, I know who they want dead.  It's a liability."

"So you figured hiding out would fix things?" Tony asked skeptically. 

"No.  But I needed time.  I figured being off their radar would help.  They haven't found me yet."

Tony nodded, but Anna could tell from his expression he was a little uneasy. 

"Tony, I'm sorry if this puts any of you in danger..."

"Stop.  You've already apologized and if we're going to get past this, the only thing you've got to do now is be honest.  Plus, we're the Avengers.  I think we'll be fine."

Anna let out a slight sigh of relief. 

"Thank you."

"It'll be alright, Anna."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comments are always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna is forgiven and the tension between her and Tony just gets to be too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is kind of short.  
> Warning: There's a bit of smut & swearing.

It had been a little over a month and all the Avengers had started to trust Anna and were alright with her past.  Natasha, Bucky, and Katherine were the first ones, aside from Tony, to trust her.  They understood vaguely what she had gone through and her choices in life.  They might have not agreed with her being okay with still wanting to do her line of work, but they got why.  They all especially understood her desire to get away from Hydra and not wanting to work for them.  Steve had wanted to know more about what Hydra hired her to do but Anna only knew a minimal amount of information.  She told him about them hiring her to steal a drive with information from SHEILD and that she had mistakenly opened a file on the drive.  She had seen was Hydra was planning to do.  Apparently, they wanted to do some type of experiment like what they did to Wanda and Pietro, but on a larger scale.  It was kind of a mix of the Winter Soldier and what they did to Katherine; experimentation, brainwash, and wiping someone’s memory to create a “clean slate.”  The entire idea had disgusted Anna.  They had a complete and utter disrespect for human life.  Anna was currently bringing some package up from the lobby for Tony.  He had been complaining for hours about it was taking forever to get whatever he ordered.  She made it up the stairs and opened the door to the lab to find an exasperated Tony.

“Thank god, you have it.”

She let the box land on the desk with a plunk and stood there expectantly with her arms at her hips.

“What was that Tony? Oh, you’re welcome for carrying up a box that the delivery guy would have eventually brought p if only you were patient.”

Tony gave her a look and walked over so that he was standing inches away from her.

“Thank you Anna.”

He looked her straight in the eyes.  Anna shifted slightly so she was looking away.

“our welcome.”

She moved away and sat on the table.  She picked up the box and turned it around, looking at it.

“So, aren’t u going to open it?”

Tony glanced at her.

“Nope.  It’s for you.”

Anna’s mouth gaped slightly.

“Huh.  Why?  What is it?”

“Well, you can open it and find out.  But I’ve gotta tell you, Fury sent it.  It’s only if you want it.”

Anna hesitantly opened the bow to find a spandex suit that looked a lot like Natasha’s. 

“Why?”

Tony sat in a chair near her.

“For you to join the Avengers.  But only if you want.  Eyepatch said something about you not doing anything working for me, which I completely resent…”

Anna tuned Tony out as she looked over the black spandex.  She had to admit that there was something intriguing to this opportunity.  But she also wasn’t entirely sure about it.  She wasn’t used to doing something for the good of mankind.

“I don’t know…”

Tony got up and walked to stand in front of her crossed legs.  He placed his hands on either side of her legs and leaned in.

“You don’t need to decide now.  Alright?”

Anna nodded and looked up at Tony, realizing how close their faces were now.

“Alright.”

Tony nodded and smiled.  He glanced down at Anna’s lips.

“What the hell,” he muttered.

Anna was about to say something when Tony kissed her.  Anna was shocked for a second but quickly recovered and kissed him back.  She wrapped her hands around his neck.  Anna uncrossed her legs and Tony moved so he was standing between her legs.  One of his hands cupped her face and the other moved down her hip and under her ass to lift her up slightly.  She responded by wrapping her legs around his waist.  Tony started to trail kisses down her neck.  His hand moved from her face to her blouse to start to unbutton it. 

“Tony, someone could walk in.”

Tony pulled away from kissing her neck for a moment.”

“Friday, alert me if someone’s coming and close the door.”

“Alright sir.”

Tony went back to kissing her and Anna could feel him leaving hickeys on her collarbone.  Tony laid her back against the table.  He leaned over her and slipped her shirt off her shoulders.  He pulled away for a second to pull his t shirt over his head before latching his mouth to her chest.  His trailed down to her breasts as Anna palmed him from outside his pants.  She moaned loudly as he slipped her bra off.  The two of the continued disrobing little by little until they were both naked against the table. 

“Are you sure?” Tony asked as he pulled away for a moment.

“God, yes Tony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any comments, do not hesitate to leave them. I'd definitely appreciate feedback on what you think should happen next.


	5. It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like (Christmas) Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that magical time of year when twinkling lights go up and the ground is coated in white fluffy snow. To top it all off, there seems to be romance in the air for Anna and Tony.   
> This chapter goes along with the story while also being a bit of a holiday special.  
> Enjoy & Happy Holidays!

"Just a little higher..." Tony trailed off as Anna finished hanging ornaments.   
Anna groaned as she stretched and kept one hand clutched to the ladder. The tree was so adorable enormous that they needed a ladder to reach the top half of the tree.   
"Tony, I swear to God, if you're just making me stretch for nothing..."  
"I'm not," Tony cut in. "Pinky promise."  
Anna didn't even glance back. She could tell from his tone he was smirking. She finished hanging the ornament and began to make her way down the ladder. Tony reached out and held her hips as she stepped off. She spun around in his grasp.   
"How's the tree look?"  
"Beautiful. Absolutely stunning."  
Tony never looked away from Anna as he spoke.   
"Please, you didn't even look at the tree."  
She rolled her eyes and turned to look at the enormous tree Tony had insisted on buying. When he had bought it, he'd made a whole big deal out of giving her the job to decorate it since he was so busying avenging the world. And yet today, as she started decorating, she noticed Tony casually stroll into the room and add his input on almost everything she did. Although she was pretty sure he only had her stretching so high since she had decided to wear a cute little sweater dress. The tree had turned out spectacular though, regardless of Tony's micro-managing.   
"Well, I think it looks beautiful."  
She turned on her heel to leave when Tony called out her once she had made it to the doorway.   
"Yes, Tony?"  
He raised his eyebrows, looking up at the doorway.   
"Mistletoe."  
He winked and Anna blushed. He quickly pulled her into a kiss, leaving her little to no time to react. Anna wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and kissed him back. She reluctantly broke the kiss when they heard the elevator open down the hall. Natasha and Clint walked out and glanced at Anna and Tony.   
"Seems like there's love in the air, Nat," Clint teased as Anna started to blush again.   
"I've got to get back to work."  
Tony walked her to the elevator, rolling his eyes at Natasha and Cling as they continued to joke around.   
"Do you wanna go on a date tonight?"  
Anna's eyes widened in slight surprise.   
"I'd love to."  
"Great," Tony said with a big smile. "I'll pick you up from your floor."

 

\-------------

  
Anna was slightly nervous for her and Tony's date. After the night they had slept together, the two of them had just flirted with one another and occasionally kissed. Other than that, they had been going slow. It wasn't like Anna expected the two of them to just jump into a relationship; they both had far too many issues with trusting people to do that, but she was beyond excited for the date. She didn't really care what they did, just that they would be getting to spend time together, hopefully outside of the Tower. Anna finished up the paperwork she had to do before going to her room to get ready. As she finished getting dressed in a low-cut red knit dress, she looked at her hair. She hadn't been on a date in a long time. Well, she had never actually been on a real date once she thought about it. Missions don't count. She called Friday.   
"Can you ask Natasha if she has some time to help me with something?"  
"Certainly."  
After Tony had found out the truth about her and everyone began to slowly trust her again, Natasha and Anna quickly bonded. They understood each other quite well.   
"Ms. Carter, Ms. Romanoff is on her way."  
"Thank you."  
In second, the elevator to her floor opened and Natasha stepped out.   
"What's wrong?"  
"I have no idea how to do my hair and makeup for my date with Tony," Anna said with a sigh.   
"Really?" Natasha asked as she raised an eyebrow. "You've never been on a date?"  
"Well I never had much time considering I've basically been on the job since I was a kid."  
Natasha shrugged.   
"Alright, sit down. I think I've got you covered."  
Natasha started straightening Anna's hair and then began to do her makeup. She gave her a more natural look with little makeup other than lipstick, mascara, and a tiny drop of cover up. 

“You’re all done.”

“Thank you so much, Nat.”

“Don’t mention it, Anna.  Go knock out Stark with your looks.”

Natasha left, passing Tony who was just walking off the elevator.

“Treat her right, Tony.  This is her first date.”

Tony looked at Natasha in surprise.  How could someone as gorgeous and amazing and as Anna never have gone on a date before?  But after thinking that, Tony quickly remembered Anna’s past.  It made sense for Natasha to be so protective of the younger ex- assassin. 

“I’d never hurt her,” he promised. 

Natasha just nodded before leaving.  Tony went and knocked on the door to Anna’s room.

“Come in!” she called out.

Tony walked in and spotted her still sitting by the vanity.

“You look beautiful, Anna.  You ready to go?”

“Thank you.  And yes.”

Anna put on her coat and took Tony’s hand.

“So, where are we going?” Anna asked once they made it to the elevator.

“It’s a surprise,” Tony said with a wink.

 

\-------------

 

Tony and Anna walked through central park by the boat house.  They had just had an amazing dinner and were walking under trees decorated with sparkling lights.  There was snow covering the ground and the path was slightly icy.  But other than the ice, it was an amazingly beautiful walk.  Anna was holding Tony’s hand while they were walking quietly.

“You’re really quiet, Tony.  Are you alright?”

“What, oh um yeah…” he stuttered.

That was weird, Anna thought to herself.  Tony sounded nervous as he pulled them to a stop. 

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?  I would understand if you didn’t… We’ve both got a ton of issues, and you had wanted to escape your past life and dating me would only complicate your life again…” Tony rambled on as Anna giggled lightly.

She leaned in and kissed Tony to silence him before pulling away.

“I would love to be your girlfriend, Tony.  I don’t care what it brings into my life as long as you are part of it.  I’ve honestly never felt like this before.

“Like what?” Tony asked quietly.

“Happy.  You make me happy, Tony.”

She leaned in to kiss him again when her foot slipped on the ice, propelling her into Tony.

“Oooof.”

Tony fell backwards into the snow and Anna fell on top of him; their legs tangled up.

“Well, if this isn’t a “yes,” I don’t know what is,” Tony joked.

Anna laughed as Tony lifted his hand and brought her face back down towards his.  He kissed her like his life depended on it; one hand intertwining in her hair and the other hand clutching onto her waist. 

“You want to go back to the Tower?”

“Can I take a steaming hot bubble bath?  Cause I’m freezing,” Anna said while scrunching her face up from the frosty air. 

“Only if you’re offering to share,” Tony said with a wink before pulling Anna in to kiss her again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Happy Holidays!


	6. Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Tony have a cutesy New Years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a kind of short chapter, but Happy New Years to everyone and I hope you enjoy this!

“Tony!  Pepper needs that paperwork… What the hell are you doing!” Anna shouted as she walked into the lab.

Tony was standing there in just slacks.  He was working on what looked to be over a dozen hats that had flashing lights.

“I could have sworn you said something last week about an awesome New Year’s Eve party…” Tony trailed off. 

On top of his head was a huge red and sparkly fedora with light up lights.  He picked up a sparkly pink hat with a crown attached with flashing lights. 

“For you, malady,” Tony said with a flourish of his hands.

Anna giggled and put down the folder, taking the hat from Tony’s hands.  She put it on her head, raising her eyebrows at him.

“How do I look?”

“Gorgeous, stunning, fabulous, I’m running out of adjectives…”

Anna laughed before picking up the folder to hand to Tony.

“Pepper really needs these filled out.”

“And they will be, once I’m done.  You know, two pairs of hands go quicker than one.”

“Well then, I better start… what am I doing exactly?”

“Sorting through those lights to match them with the hats.”

Anna mock saluted Tony. 

“You got it.”

 

\----------

 

Tony stood in the center of the foyer pointing in different directions as people walked back and forth decorating the room with glittering streamers and strings of lights. 

“Tony!  Can you sign off on this?  Tony!  What are you doing now?”

She watched in awe as Tony directed the people as they scurried about. 

“Supervising.”

“Of course,” Anna said as she walked over and kissed Tony on the check.

She leaned against him and placed the clip board in front of him as he signed. 

“Thanks.”

“No problem, sweetheart.  No, no, no.  That goes over there!”

Anna watched as the frazzled worker moved the lights.  She bit her lip, trying to prevent the laugh that was bubbling up.

“Keep biting your lip like that, and I’ll never get this done.”

“Oh, am I distracting you?” Anna asked feigning innocence.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Well, I would.”

“Maybe you’ll find out later tonight, sweetie.”

Anna playfully slapped him lightly on the chest. 

“Such a tease, aren’t you?”

“I’d say I try my best, but I’m always at my best.”

 

\----------

 

Anna pulled her dress over her head before calling Tony.  

“Can you zip me up?”

Tony walked over in a pristine suit.  His warm hands tugged up the dress, one hand holding down the dress at her waist. 

“Who’s the tease now, Anna.”

“Please, all I asked was a bit of help.”

“There.  Is that all you need?”

Anna twirled a bit in front of the mirror. 

“I think so.  Thank you.”

The two of them went down to the party together, fashionably late as always.  They made their rounds, Tony saying hi to people as Anna talked to different members of the team.  When it got close to midnight, Tony made sure to find Anna, a glass of champagne in his hand.  He walked up behind her, wrapping an air around her waist and pulling her into his side.  His kissed her cheek while placing a glass into her hand.

“Oh, thank you.”

“No problem.  It’s almost midnight.”

“It is, isn’t it.  What are you going to wish for, for the new year?”

Tony looked thoughtful for a second before shaking his head.

“Nothing.  I already have what I want?”

“Oh, what’s that?” Anna asked with a smirk, expecting a smartass answer from Tony. 

“You.”

“Tony…”

“I love you, Ann,” Tony said as people started counting down.

“10…9…8…7…”

“I love you too, Tony.”

“6…5…4…”

“And I couldn’t wish for anything either.  I have everything I could have ever wished for.”

“3…2…1… Happy New Year!”

Tony pulled Anna into his arms, dipping her as he kissed her deeply. 

“Happy New Year, Tony.”

“Let’s have a great year together, Anna.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Happy New Years and comments are always appreciated.


	7. A Lovely Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Anna take the next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the wait! This has definitely been in the works for a while. I always knew a general ending I wanted to give Tony and Anna, but I never seemed to figure out how I wanted to write it. Finally, after almost a year, I have figured it out. (I admit, part of it kind of just popped into my head during a lecture on sustainable living in California.) I hope you enjoy this ending for Anna and Tony.

Tony had Pepper running about, doing every little thing he could think of.  He wanted this to be perfect and it all needed to be done quick.  Anna would surely hear about things happening in the tower and come to question him why he was sending his CEO about to do the job of his assistant.  He was just about to go find Pepper when he ran into Anna.

“Tony?  What are you doing?  You’re supposed to be meeting with Fury soon.”

Tony looked at her, nervous she might know something.  But he quickly realized she was just annoyed with his lack of attention to his schedule as usual. 

“Well, you know how little I like seeing him.  Something’s always wrong.  The UN wants us to do something, or he wants to add a new member.  You know.  Why don’t you just move the meeting to the fourth Thursday of the month…”

He was cut off by a sigh.  Anna huffed as her new bangs fell in her eyes.  She’d recently gotten a haircut and Tony thought she was just as gorgeous as ever. 

“You can’t reschedule this one.  Why can’t you at least pretend to care for once.” 

Anna spun on her heel, thoroughly annoyed.  It really wasn’t Tony’s fault for her mood.  She was completely used to his attitude towards meetings and running his business.  It was more about something Pepper had mentioned to her in passing.  They’d been talking when somehow the idea of marriage came up.

_“Well, have you thought about taking the next step with Tony?”_

_Anna gave her a confused look._

_“What are you talking about?  We already live with one another and see each other constantly.  What more could there be?”_

_“Marriage,” Pepper said with a shrug._

_Anna blanched._

_“I was never the type who wished for romance and the perfect wedding with the white gown and tons of people.  I don’t care for the attention and never found it necessary or in my future.  Just being in a relationship with Tony is enough for me.”_

_“But what if Tony was going to ask you to marry him?”_

_“I’d deal with that when and if it comes.”_

_Pepper shook her head, looking a mixture of worried and sad._

_“Well, I hope you figure it out.”_

The conversation had confused Anna to say the least.  She loved Tony but why did she need to be thinking about marriage.  Was Pepper trying to tell her something?  Did Tony want to get married?  The mere thought frightened her.  She was telling the truth to Pepper.  Marriage was never in her cards.  But then again, Tony wasn’t either.

“So, no go on the schedule shifting?”

Tony’s question drew Anna out of her thoughts.

“No,” she snapped.

Her fear was manifesting as anger.

“Why can’t you just go along with it for once?  Why do you have to fight your responsibilities?”

Tony looked shocked by the outburst. 

“Anna…”

Anna growled before turning around and walking off.  She ended up locking herself in her office and focusing on the mountain of paperwork.  As she mowed through paperwork, it all started to collapse onto her shoulders.

“Ugh, I’m such an asshole!  I need to apologize to him…” Anna spoke to herself as she shifted through papers.  She almost got up to go find him, but then decided not to.  She couldn’t look him in the eye while she was still thinking about her conversation with Pepper.  Now all she could think about was her future with Tony.  She loved him, so why couldn’t she imagine marrying him.  She sighed as her pen snapped in her tight grip.  “You know what, I’m not going to waste time thinking about it.  If he asks me, I’ll say what I think.”

While Anna contemplated this on her own, Tony was making sure the dinner on the roof he had Pepper set up was right.

“This is perfect, thanks Pepper.”

“No problem, Tony.  But are you sure about this?  We both know Anna’s background.  Marriage was never something she thought about and now you want to run into this.”

“For once in my life Pepper, I am not running into something.  I’ve been thinking about this for a long time now.  I want her in my life, for the rest of my life.  I can only hope she does to.”

Pepper nodded.  There was no way to argue with Tony when he set his mind to something.  She looked around at the flowers and twinkling lights.  The table was set and there was already a small cake set on the table, covered right now.  It was Anna’s favorite and Tony had decided he would bake it for her himself.  Pepper was terrified by that though at first, but he managed to make it quite well.  Anna was never one for anything fancy, so at least Pepper knew he was really thinking about everything when it came to proposing to Anna.

“Alright, Tony.  Do you want me to send her up here?”

Tony was looking out at the city when he nodded.  Around ten minutes later, Anna was walking out onto the roof. 

“Wow…”

Tony turned around to see the Anna looking at the lights appreciatively. 

“This is gorgeous, Tony.  Did you do this?”

Tony nodded as Anna sat down at the table, followed by him.  He took her hand over the table.

“I wanted to do something special for you.  Just remind you I love you.”

Anna blushed when he said that.

“I love you too.”                                                  

Tony nodded, as if he’d needed that assurance.

The ate quietly, only speaking when Anna complimented the taste of the cake and Tony shyly admitted to making it for her.  Anna was silent after that confession.  Tony wasn’t exactly a genius in the kitchen.  For him to try and bake her a cake, he must have had something planned.  Anna was silenced by her nerves.  When it looked like Tony was about to stand up, she cracked.

“Wait.  Tony, I need to tell you something.”

He looked at her expectantly.  He’d been on the verge of asking her to marry him and then she’d interrupted.  He could only speculate at what she might say.

“You should know I’ve been thinking about this since I spoke to Pepper.”

Anna paused for a moment.  Tony couldn’t help but worry.  She was beginning to sound quite ominous. 

“My life was never easy.  I never had much genuine affection shown to me.  This is something I could have never anticipated.  But this has grown to be something incredible.  Whatever you were about to say, just know I love you.”

“I love you too,” Tony responded as he brushed his palm against her cheek.

Anna nodded.

“So, what were you going to say?  I know you didn’t just call me up here for some dessert and a nice view.”

“I’ve always got a pretty view around you,” Tony said with a large grin.

Anna rolled her eyes.

“Tony.”

“Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight.”

Anna scoffed. 

“Quite stalling.”

Tony huffed lightly.

“Alright.  Okay… I’d like you to know this isn’t exactly how I planned it.  I was going to be the one to give the heartfelt dialogue.  But I guess there’s really no time better than the present.”

Tony got up from the table and got down on one knee.  Anna couldn’t help but feel tears build up in her eyes.  She wasn’t really one to cry, but just seeing this happen before her brought out both a joy and sorrow she never knew she would feel. 

“Will you marry me, Anna Carter?  I know how much you wanted to have a new start as Anna Carter, but will you do me the honor of starting new with me, as my wife.  I love you so much and I admit, we’ve had our rough patches, but I could never imagine being without you in my life.  You’ve made me happier than anyone else in the universe.  Will you let me spend the rest of my life by your side?”

Tony looked up at Anna with eyes filled with adoration.  Anna couldn’t help but sob, which made Tony unsure if Anna was alright or not.

“Anna, it’s alright if you don’t want…” Tony began to say as he looked away.

“No, please.  No.”

Tony looked up to see her staring intently at him.

“I love you so much.  I went through life being trained to conceal my emotions.  They made me weak.  I was taught how to be a killer and nothing else.  But then I found my way out and decided that I was going to do whatever it took to start anew.  Somehow, I found my way here.  With you, I can move past what I was.  It will always be part of me, but it will never define me.  Not like this will.  There is nothing I could ever want more than being able to contain this new life with you, Tony.  I want this to define me.”

“I wasn’t sure if you would want marriage.”

“Neither was I.  But when you asked, I realized I would never want to live a day without you.  Yes.  I want to marry you.”

Tony wrapped his arms around Anna’s waist as her arms twined themselves around his neck.  He only moved away to gain access to her lips, pulling her body as close to his own as was physically possible.  When they broke away, they were both flush and out of breath.

“What’s your thoughts on a spring wedding?”

“I think anything would be amazing as long as you’re the one walking down the aisle.”

Anna grinned as her lips met Tony’s again.  They’d have enough time to plan later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! This is going to be a wrap for now, but you never know what might be in store for Anna and Tony. Maybe a Spring wedding? Who knows. If you have any ideas for the lovebirds, I'd be more than happy to read them. As always, comments are always appreciated. Thank you for reading New Starts.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! In chapter 7 of Viper - The Second Long Lost Friend , Anna and Tony's relationship is mentioned and there is a scene where they interact. Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
